


Afflict

by MovieWatcher09



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Girl Penis, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWatcher09/pseuds/MovieWatcher09
Summary: Ali is a unhappy wife stuck in a mentally abusive marriage. But things change when she meets a tall and attractive stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I decided to add 2 of my favorite things together. Movies and Writing. All my stories are based on rewritten movie scripts with different endings most of the time. I won’t tell you the movie until after the story is done. And if you don’t like GP then this is not for you. This is a multi chapter story.
> 
> And I don’t own any of the script!

It was March in Richmond, Virginia in a quiet commuter suburb. Early spring colors, gray air. There is no breeze, but the wind starts. It grows stronger, rustling leaves as we passed through town until we reach the comfortable home of Jonathan and Ali Smith.

Timmy a 12 year old boy is laying on his back under the kitchen table playing on his iPhone while holding it in the air.

His step- mother, Ali, a attractive, intelligent woman in her 30s makes his school lunch. It’s a typical morning, pure chaos. But Ali is used to being under siege. She gazes out at the trees bending in the wind.

“ Really blowing out there” Ali says.

Ignoring her, Timmy plays on his iPhone. Nearby, Poppy, the dog, eats from his bowl.

“ Do you ever stay off of your phone, I don’t even know why your dad got you it in the first place, you are too young” Ali said.

“ Well my dad got it for me, you don’t really have a say in it since you are not my mother“ Timmy said while still concentrating on the phone. On the kitchen TV, a financial channel reports on the NASDAQ futures.

“Just get up here in finish your breakfast Timmy” Ali says with a strong tone while trying to hold her tongue.

Timmy picks himself up and shuffles to the kitchen table. But he doesn’t sit down. He stares at his now soggy cereal.

Jonathan, a good-looking man in his late 40s, enters, almost dressed for work. Sleepily, he is buttoning his pants. He holds a belt and the New York Times. On his entrance, Timmy lights up.

“Hey dad, check out my high score” Timmy said while showing his dad his phone. “I would have gotten higher but Ali interrupted me.”

“ That’s spectacular, kiddo.” Jonathan replied.

Ali looks up at him and frowns.

“What” Jonathan asks.

“Are you going to let him talk to me like that” Ali says.

“Well don’t interrupt him next time” Jonathan replied while dismissing Ali and starts watching the financial report on the TV.

Ali and Jonathan share a look before he grabbed both his and Timmy’s coats and began to walk out the door. Ali watches through the window as he struggles against the wind to get the door open for Timmy.

Ali comes back in. The financial news is still on TV.

“Shut up” (To the TV)

She slams the off button. The TV goes dead. The silence is deafening. She begins clearing the dishes and loading the dishwasher.

 

Later On…

 

Ali pulls into the parking lot in her car. As usual she’s late for the train, and, as usual, there’s no place to park. She cruises up one row and down another. There’s one space, but it’s too small, so she pulls into a yellow-lined space.

Holding her hair against, she jumps out and runs for the station as the train pulls in.

A sea of newspapers held up by her fellow passengers greets Ali. She finds a seat as the train pulls away.

Still incredibly windy. Everything is in the air, hats, loose paper, the early leaf buds of March. Everything is up for grabs.

 

In the store….

 

Crowded. Ali is doing some slightly flirty, good-natured badgering with the owner, a Italian man. 

“Two baskets? You can do better than that. Look how well you’re doing here-it’s packed. You’re rich.” Ali says.

“Signora, everybody comes to me, asks me for a basket—this charity, that charity—“

“But this is for a school. What’s more important than kids and education?” Ali interrupted.  “Besides, if you add up what I spend in here every year—

“Fine, five baskets” the owner says.

Ali smiles big.

 

Later on in a alley…

 

Ali struggles down the alley in the wind. Metal shutters are clanging . Paper and debris spiral around her in little eddies.

 

Outside party store…

 

Outside the store, blow-up dinosaurs, zebras, Big Birds, and elephants thrash crazily in the wind. Through the window, Ali is at the register, paying. She exits, carrying sacks of party favors. Struggling to keep her balance in the wind , she tries to hail a taxi. 

Ali is still looking for a taxi. As she rounds the corner, a burst of wind grabs her and whips her around. She loses control. Twisting, turning, fighting to hold onto something, she tries to slow down, losing her balance, regaining it, losing it again but then suddenly running into a 30 something attractive looking woman who was carrying a pile of books.

The strangers books fly, and so do her bags, blasting party favors in every direction.

Ali and the woman lie in a heap, Ali slightly on top of the stranger.

“I’m sorry, Your books…” Ali said while trying to get a look at the woman.

The woman starts to collect her books, then notices Ali’s party favors are scattering down the street.

“Stay there. I’ll…” The stranger begins as she gets up painfully— more painfully than she expected.

“Ow, shit, what did you do to me?” The woman asked.

“I’m really sorry.” Ali says.

The woman grabs her nose, winces, then hobbles out into the street and begins chasing down Ali’s party favors.

“Please don’t. Really...Ali tries to tell the woman.

The woman is grasping at party favors as they blow by, but she’s obviously in pain and she keeps cursing to herself.

“It’s all alright. I’ll get you a cab. Fuck…”

She tries to hail a cab, but it whooshes by her. She hops on one leg. A garbage can lid rolls past her in the wind, and she tries to kick it but misses it.

Another taxi whooshes by.

“Bad day for taxis”. The stranger says.

Ali tries to get up, but she’s more hurt than she expected. Her knee collapses. It’s really bleeding.

“Shit, shit, shit” Ali curses.

The stranger hobbles to Ali’s side, hands her the party favors and begins picking up books.

“You shot down there like a bullet. If you’d flapped your arms, you’d be home by now. “ The woman jokes.

“I’ll remember that next time” Ali says as she receives the party favors.

“That’s not good” The woman says as she points to Ali’s knee. “Listen, that’s me up up there. The flower pot”.

Ali looks up and sees a flower pot with a dead plant in it sitting on the window ledge.

“I’ll get you a Band-Aid. Hold onto something. Don’t get blown away.” The woman says.

The stranger starts hobbling up the stoop, carrying her books, then reconsiders.

“Or you can come on up and clean it off”. The woman says.

Ali sits on the stoop, the wind howling in her ears. Is she really going to follow this attractive stranger up to her place? She asks herself.

“Um…”is all Ali could respond.

She looks down at her knee, which is bleeding down her shin. The stranger stands in the doorway, holding the door open for Ali.

“Come on. I promise I’m not an axe murderer.” The woman says.

She smiles back, gets up and follows the woman in. As she does, an empty taxi drives by. She watches it go.

  
  
  



	2. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali goes up to the strangers apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t update yesterday, I’ve been busy. But here’s a short chapter. As always, I don’t own the script and it’s based on a movie but I have rewritten some of the parts. Also, this is a slow burn lol.

Inside the apartment 

Ali enters the attractive strangers apartment. A hand-written “Out of Order” sign hangs on the elevator, so they start to walk up the stairs with Ali trailing behind the woman.

“You didn’t tell me about the stairs” Ali says.

“Don’t bleed on them. I’ve gotta mean landlady.” The woman says.

Ali smiles as she reaches a landing. She looks up warily at the next flight and sees the woman leaning over the stairway.

“One more. You can make it.” The woman said while smiling at Ali.

Ali nods and continues upwards.

The stranger enters the apartment, leaving the door open. She puts down her books and turns to see Ali arriving at the landing.

“Pardon the mess” the woman says.

Ali looks around at the woman’s apartment. It’s a cavernous loft, very bohemian. It is, almost literally, a maze of books. Books are stacked in twisting lines.

“Are you a writer?” Ali asks.

“No, I collect books”. The woman responds.

They enter a small living room and she points toward the rear. Ali hesitates.

“The bathroom's down there. You can sneak a peek at my prescriptions” The stranger jokes.

Ali can’t help but laugh as she goes toward the bathroom.

She goes in and locks the door. She looks in the mirror and winces. Her knee really does hurt.

She examines it. Not too deep of a wound, but very messy and still bleeding. She takes off her shoes because one has a bloodstain on it. She wets a washcloth.

Feeling slightly illicit, she does sneak a peek in the medicine cabinet, which is over the toilet. As she opens it a bottle of Androgel tumbles out and falls to the floor, the top coming off of it and spilling out.

Ali picks up the medicine and stares at it. “What the hell is this doing in here, is she married to someone?” Ali thought to herself as she looked at the testosterone replacement supplement. She picks up the bottle and puts the lid back on it, noticing she knocked most of it out. “Well shit” Ali says while she puts the bottle back in the cabinet.

She finds the Band-Aids, she dabs the blood from her knee, and shimmies out of her ripped and blood stained pantyhose. She puts on her shoes, limps to the side of the tub, sits, wipes away the new blood, and covers the cut with a few Band-Aids.

Then she stands and looks at her watch. She sees a mug on the sink. She rinses it out, fills it with water, and drinks. Then a look at herself in the mirror. “What a mess”. Ali says as she fixes her hair. She takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Ali comes out and looks for the woman but she is nowhere to be seen.

“Hello?” Ali yells out.

She makes her way through the maze of books, looking for the stranger. As she looks around, the woman appears in front of her, holding two mugs.

“Oh”— Ali starts.

“Tea” The woman asks.

“Oh, thank you” Ali reply’s.

Ali steps out into the open room. It’s full of more books.

A punching bag hangs in the middle of the room. There are boxing trophies on a shelf and gloves on a chair.

“Do you box?” Ali asks.

“Yes, that’s how I got this place, it pays pretty well” . The woman says.

“It’s a nice place” Ali replied.

“Thanks!” The woman says.

“I should call my husband, excuse me!” Ali says as she sits down on the end of the couch and takes out her phone.

Ali waits for a answer but Jonathan doesn’t pick up, so she leaves a message. “Hey, it’s me Ali, I missed the Train so I’ll be late getting home, call me back when you get this!”.

Suddenly she feels something on her knee. She whips her head around. The stranger is kneeling at her feet, putting a washcloth full of ice on her bad knee.

Ali holds the ice against her knee, very uncomfortable with the intimacy of the situation—especially now as she hangs up the phone on her husband.

The woman is at the window, looking out.

“I’m Ashlyn Harris by the way.” Ashlyn says as she holds out her hand.

“I’m, Ali Smith” Ali says as she shakes the hand. “And sorry to cut this short, but I’m late and I have to go, but before I go, I accidentally spilled your boyfriends or husbands medicine while I was getting the Band-Aids.

Ashlyn looks at Ali with a confused face and laughs. “Boyfriend, does it look like I have a boyfriend?”

Ali looks over Ashlyn, her eyes looking at her short brown hair, to her arms that are covered in tattoos, and it suddenly hits Ali. “I’m sorry, I just assumed because of the Androgel“.

Ashlyn let’s out a laugh. “That’s mine, I need it in case I want kids one day, which I do, but it helps keep my testosterone levels right”.

Ali looks at Ashlyn with a confused look.

“Oh right, you don’t know. Well, I was born with a full functioning penis, instead of a vagina. But everything else on me is woman”. Ashlyn says.

“Oh, ohhhh. Now I get it. Sorry I assumed.” Ali says, with a blush on her face. She’s never met anybody like Ashlyn so she doesn’t know what to say.

“It’s ok, you didn’t know”. Ashlyn’s says with a dimples smile. “But Before you go, take a book”.

“No, I couldn’t. Ali says.

“Sure you can. Keepsake. Go down that aisle.” Ashlyn says as she points down the aisle of books.

Ali looks at her, then hesitantly, walks down it. 

“Go on. Now left. No, left. Now the first right.” Ashlyn says. “ Now take the fourth one from the top.”

Ali pulls out a book that has elaborate Arabic designs on the cover.

“Omar Khayyam. The Rubia’iyat.” Ashlyn says.

“That’s amazing.” Ali says.

“Now open to page 63”.

Ali does. There is a hand-written English translation beside the French text. She reads. She hears Ashlyn’s footsteps getting closer.

“Drink wine, this is life eternal/ This, all that youth will give you./ It is the season for wine, roses and drunken friends…”

And then Ashlyn is right there, beside her, looking at her. Ashlyn finishes the verse from memory.

“...Be happy for this moment—this moment is your life.” Ashlyn finishes.

They look at each other for a moment.

“It’s really better in French.” Ashlyn says while smiling at Ali.

“I’ve gotta go. But thanks for the book”. Ali says while holding the book up.

“Can you find your way out?” She asks Ali.

“Hope so” Ali responds as she heads toward a door.

“That’s my bedroom” Ashlyn laughs.

“Oh” Ali says as she blushes, then she remembers where the door is and heads toward it. She has to brush by Ashlyn to get to it. As she does:

“It was nice meeting you Ali, come back if you need more books. Or medical attention”. Ashlyn says with a smile.

Ali pauses. A loaded moment. Then she heads purposefully toward the exit.

On the train…

Moving away from the city. Ali studies her reflection in the window, lost in thought. A middle aged businessman, searching for a seat, sits next to her. He settles in, then opens his briefcase to work. Ali goes to her purse and takes out her Phone. She sees the book, then takes it out and opens it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali goes to Ashlyn’s for coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the last chapter until I get back from the beach. As always, I don’t own the script. Hope you enjoy.

A couple days later…

Ali is on her way back from the store. There are bags piled on the seat beside her, a painting propped against them. She sits by herself looking through her phone, crossing things off her to do list.

The train goes around a bend and suddenly, through a window, she sees Ashlyn. She stares but Ashlyn doesn’t see her. She cranes her head to see whether she can catch sight of her but just as she does the train turns again and there she is. Ashlyn looks up and breaks into a grin.

Hoisting one leg in the air, Ashlyn points to it and makes a questioning face.”How’s the knee?” She mouths.

Ali smiles, with a nod and a gesture.. “Not bad!” she mouths back. Then  Ali points questioningly to her nose, asking how is Ashlyn’s. Ashlyn wiggles her nose, gives a nod and replies “It’s working okay.”

For a moment they smile at each other, not sure where this is going. And then the train straightens out and Ashlyn vanishes.

But then she she leans back into view and mouths “call me”, as people are getting up around her to get off the train. She waves and goes with them.

The next morning…

Ali is getting dressed, in peace and quiet. Jeans and bra. As she pulls on one shoe, Timmy comes in, bundled up in his coat.

“Are you stupid, you forgot my lunch!!!” Timmy says with an attitude.

“I didn’t forget it. It’s in the...here” Ali says as she steers him toward the laundry room, bobbing up and down in the one shoe. As they move through the house.

Ali whisks Timmy’s lunch and sends him off to school and heads up the stairs.

Ali enters, looking for a shirt to wear. She pauses when she sees her books, and sees Ashlyn’s book pushed deep into the shelf. She pulls it out and as she does a card falls out of it. It has Ashlyn’s name and phone number on it. So she pulls out her cell and dials the number.

It rings for a few seconds and finally there’s a answer.

“Hello?” Ashlyn says.

“Uh hey, this is Ali Smith, I’m the one on the really windy day”. Ali says.

“Oh, that one” Ashlyn teases. “How’s the knee, did you ice it?”.

“I iced it, elevated it, you name it, I did it. It’s a lot better. I just wanted to call and thank you. And ask for your address. I was going to send you—-

Cut to Ashlyn’s apartment….

Ashlyn roaming, sorting books, cradling her phone.

“Where are you?” Ashlyn asks out of nowhere.

“What?” Ali responds, caught off guard.

“Where are you?” Ashlyn asks again.

“I’m at my house” Ali says.

“Come to my apartment and I’ll fix us some coffee!” Ashlyn suggests.

Ali thinks about it for a few seconds. She hasn’t had company to talk to in a while. Jonathan is always working and whenever he is home he ignores her.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll see you in a little bit”.

 

Later on…

 

Hesitantly, she rings Ashlyn. Almost immediately, Ali hears the buzzer. Loud and long. She pushes open the door. 

As she huffs and puffs up the staircase to Ashlyn’s landing. Ashlyn is standing barefoot in her open doorway, waiting with a welcoming grin.

“No permanent damage, I see” Ashlyn says as she points to Ali’s knee.

Ali bounces a little on the injured leg to show how she’s healed. Ashlyn extends her tattooed arm to usher Ali in.

“We take Medicaid, Blue Cross—-Ashlyn jokes.

“Sorry. I’m uninsured.” Ali jokes back.

“Oh god, another charity case” Ashlyn laughs as she shuts the door in Ali’s face. She stands there a moment, thrown. Then Ashlyn reopens and she is standing there, grinning. She steps aside to let Ali in.

 

In Ashlyn’s apartment…

 

Books are everywhere. Ashlyn picks one up. It’s in a clear plastic cover.

“Look at this. Antoine de Saint-Exupery. First edition of “ale Petit Prince” in English. In the original dust jacket. I got it for a buck fifty”. Ashlyn says.

It’s worth more?” Ali asks.

“About two thousand times more” Ashlyn replies.

“You’re kidding.” Ali says.

Ali picks up a book from one of the stacks.

“Those are all in French. Do you read French.”  Ashlyn asks.

“I took it in school”. Ali replied.

Tu veut enlever ton mantras?” Ashlyn says in French.

“Do I want to take off...something” Ali says while blushing.

Ashlyn laughs. “Would you like to take off your coat?”

“Oh. My coat. Yes, I will. For a little while. I can’t stay long.” Ali says.

Ashlyn helps her off with coat. Ali is very aware of Ashlyn and her nearness.

“I’ll go get the coffee”. Ashlyn says as she goes to the kitchen.

“Let me show you something” Ashlyn says as she enters the room. She puts down the coffee, digs a big, heavy book out of a box and opens it up. The pages are white, with bumps.

“It’s in Braille”. Ashlyn says. “Close your eyes”.

Ali hesitates. Ashlyn takes her cup from her, puts it down on the table.

“Close them”.

Ali does. Ashlyn takes her hand and puts it on the page, then sets her index finger on the first line of Braille. As she starts to run her finger across the tiny bumps:

“When she thought of her, she thought of caramel…”Ashlyn quotes.

Ali continues moving her hand along the page as Ashlyn recites the text. Ashlyn sets her hand down on the right side of the page, so that Ali’s hand, moving across the bumps, will hit it.

“...and the delicious way it had of lingering in the cracks of her teeth. That’s how it was with her. Still there, even days after she’d left.”

When Ali’s fingers meet Ashlyn’s, she stops and opens her eyes. But she doesn’t pull her hand away.

“You read Braille?” Ali asks.

With a smile, Ashlyn flips the cover over, so Ali could see the title. “The Joy of Cooking.” Ali laughs.

“You made that up?”

“I did” Ashlyn responds.

Their fingers still touching on the page.

“I better go” Ali says hesitatingly.

But Ashlyn keeps moving her fingers on Ali’s, intertwining them more, exploring the crevices between Ali’s fingers. She lets Ashlyn continue for a moment—

Feeling herself getting turned on she withdrawals her hand.

“I’d better go.” Ali repeats.

Ashlyn gets up and goes to open the door for Ali.

“Take care. Don’t fall”. Ashlyn says.

“Thanks for the coffee.” Ali says as she heads out the door.

Ali stands on the steps, feeling the unfamiliar excitement in her bones. She pulls up her collar, then rejoins the real word.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Hit me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali goes back to Ashlyn’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...so sorry for the wait, I’ve been very busy. So here’s a quick chapter to make up for making y’all wait. There’s smut in here and sorry if it’s bad, but script had little in it so I had to improvise and create some, which I suck at. Sorry if there are mistakes, it’s nearly midnight here and wanted to get this out. Also the story is starting to change a little.

Ali is at Ashlyn’s door. 

“Hello, Here I am again”. Ali says as Ashlyn opens up her door.

“I brought muffins “ Ali continues as she enters while holding up a white paper bag.

Lana Del Rey’s Blue Jeans is playing as they stand facing each other.

“Let me get your jacket” Ashlyn says. Ali nods, smiles and takes it off.

“Who sings this, it’s beautiful?” Ali asks.

“Lana Del Rey. Want to dance?” Ashlyn says as she gets closer to Ali.

“Now?” Ali replies with a smirk.

“Yes!”

“All right, but I’m warning you, I tend to lead.” Ali says.

“We’ll see about that” Ashlyn says as she holds out her hand. Ali takes it and comes into her slowly. Ashlyn’s arm goes around Ali’s waist and they begin to dance.

“You’ve done this before?” Ali asks. But Ashlyn doesn’t answer. “How many girlfriends have you had?”

Ashlyn holds up two fingers, in mock innocence.

“Really?” Ali says.

“Would I lie to you?” Ashlyn asks.

“I don’t know, would you?” Ali answers.

 

Ashlyn gazes into Ali’s eyes.

“Your eyes are amazing, you know that? You should never shut them. Not even at night. You should learn to sleep with your eyes open.” Ashlyn says.

“I’ll work on that” Ali says with a blush.

“Will you?” Ashlyn asks.

“Sure” Ali says sarcastically.

 

Still holding the paper bag, Ali lets her hand go up to Ashlyn’s shoulder. The bag hangs down Ashlyn’s back.

Ali is nervous as she wants this and fearing it too. It’s been almost 2 years since she has been intimate with her husband, so her body is betraying her.

Ashlyn reaches up and takes the bag out of Ali’s hand. She lets it drop to the floor. They dance, every now and then bumping the paper bag, they don’t even notice.

Suddenly the song stops. Silence fills the room as Ashlyn steps away from her.

“Hang on!” Ashlyn says as she changes the song. The Weeknd’s Wicked Games begins to play. When Ashlyn turns back around to Ali, she’s changed, tightened up a bit.

“I think this is a mistake” Ali says as Ashlyn moves slowly toward her.

“There’s no such thing as a mistake. There’s what you do, and what you don’t do”. Ashlyn replies.

Ali can’t meet Ashlyn’s gaze so she heads for the door.

“Well I can’t do this.” Ali says.

Not looking back, she bolts out the door.

Ashlyn just stares at the muffin bag on the floor as she hears her doorbell.

Ashlyn opens the door while holding the paper bag. Ali is standing there.

And just like that, Ali is drawn to Ashlyn like a magnet. They kiss as Ashlyn struggles to close the door.

They tear at each other’s clothes, kissing all but devouring each other. Ashlyn brings her hands to Ali’s ass and lifts her up, legs going around her waist.

Both now in only their bra and underwear, Ali could feel Ashlyn’s hardness pressing against her own core.

“Take me to you room!” Ali demanded as they continued to kiss passionately.

Ashlyn carries Ali to her room and lays Ali down on her bed, without breaking eye contact, Ashlyn slowly pushes her boxers down and, her hard 9 inch penis bounces as it is let free from its restraints.

 

Ali couldn’t help but admire the goddess that was in front of her, her eyes roaming all over Ashlyn’s body, from her tattooed arms to her tattoo torso. But really caught her eye was the thick and long penis that stood at attention. She didn’t know how she felt about it, she was excited because it was big but scared at the same time because she was not used to this size. 

“Do you like what you see?” Ashlyn teased as she noticed Ali staring at her.

“I’m not sure, I’ll let you know in a minute” Ali teased back as she reached behind her and undid her bra.

Ashlyn felt her dick twitch at the sight of Ali, so she reached over to her dresser and grabbed a condom and laid between Ali’s legs. 

Ali was beginning to get nervous because she was going to ruin her marriage with a stranger she just met weeks ago.

“Are you okay, we don’t have to do this?” Ashlyn asked as she noticed Ali’s hesitation.

Ali thinks to herself for a moment and then thinks back to all the times Jonathan had mistreated her, ignored her, mentally abused. She doesn’t give it a second thought as she grabs the condom out of Ashlyn’s hand and rips it open.

“No, I want to” Ali said as she brings her hand to Ashlyn’s penis and begins to stroke it, making Ashlyn moan at the feeling. When she sure it’s 100% hard she brings the condom to the tip and rolls it on.

With Ali’s hand guiding her penis to her entrance, Ashlyn leaned down and kissed Ali’s neck. “Are you sure?” Ashlyn asked again but this time silently in Ali’s ear. .

“Yes” Ali responded back. “Now please fuck me!”.she said as she guided Ashlyn to her opening.

Ashlyn did as she said and pushed into Ali, making them both moan.

“Oh my” Ali said as she adjusted to Ashlyn’s size. She had never been this completely full before and it surprised her.

Ashlyn stopped as she noticed Ali’s breath hitch. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine, keep going” Ali replied.

Ashlyn began to pick up her pace as she thrusted into the brunette, she wasn’t sure how long she was going to last because Ali was tight.

“You fill so fucking good” Ashlyn said as she thrusted into Ali. She was now at a faster pace and the only sounds in the room were skin hitting skin and loud moans coming from both women.

Ali grabbed Ashlyn by the back with her nails, leaving marks while holding on as Ashlyn picked up her pace once again, this time faster and harder. Ali could feel her orgasm approaching, she was almost there but something was holding her back. The images of her husband and all their fights came back in her head, she couldn’t help herself as she let out a few tears.

She stops Ashlyn and pushes her away.

“I’m sorry, I can’t” Ali says.

“What’s the matter?” Ashlyn asks while kissing her over and over as she talks.

“I can’t let go. I can’t...You’re not listening to me…” Ali says, trying to catch Ashlyn’s attention.

“I am, Hit me!!!” Ashlyn’s says as she looks into Ali’s eyes.

Ali just stares at Ashlyn.

“Why?” Ali asks.

“Just do it!” Ashlyn replies.

Ali slaps Ashlyn’s face half heartedly.

“No, really hit me!”

 

Ali slaps her, hard. Then again and again, a flurry of hits.

And as Ashlyn knew it would, hitting her releases something inside her. Suddenly Ali is kissing her and Ashlyn picks up her pace again while bringing Ali’s legs above her shoulders. A few more thrusts, Ali is burying her mouth into Ashlyn to muffle her screams.

“That’s it, let go!” Ashlyn says as she pushes a couple of more times into Ali and finally cums with a loud moan.

Both are out of breath as Ashlyn pulls out of Ali.

“That was..intense” Ashlyn says as she takes the condom off and tosses it into the trash.

“I have never done that before” Ali says as she sits up against the headboard.

“The coming, or the hitting part?” Ashlyn asked as she climbed on the bed next to Ali.

“The hitting part.” Ali answered.

“I could tell you had so much anger within, you just needed to let it out, and me being a boxer, I didn’t mind helping out.” Ashlyn said.

“Thank you, I need that, the coming and the hitting part”. Ali said as she looked at Ashlyn.

“I’m here whenever you need me, physically and mentally “ Ashlyn replied as she reached over and grabbed Ali’s jaw and kissed her.

“What time do you have to get home?” Ashlyn asked after the kiss.

“Not for a couple of hours” Ali answered.

“Do you want to nap with me, I mean you don’t have to but I know if I’m tired then you are too”. Ashlyn said, her nervousness starting to show.

“I would love too” Ali said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
